The One That Could Love Him Better
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Blaine accidentally runs into Dave at Scandals and ends up not only fessing up about cheating but ends up watching Dave marry Kurt and in the end he was okay with it all.


A/n: Hey, I just wrote this. It's unbetad. I wrote it to several Dixie Chick tunes and went through several different emotions writing it. I hope people enjoy.

By Molly Annice

He remembered the last time he came to Scandals. He danced all night with Sebastian and Kurt. Then that night he tried to get Kurt to have sex with him in the back of Kurt's car. He remembered being horny and thinking that it was the perfect time to lose his virginity before the play with Kurt. At first he thought he had to warm Kurt up to the idea. It wasn't until he was shoved off. Personally he thought that horrible night was all Kurt's fault because he went along with Sebastian on going. Then he saw him; David Karofsky.

He was there the last time they were there. He sighed before going over and sitting beside the larger boy.

"Hey," he said before ordering a beer from the bartender and handing a bill over.

Dave stared at him, "Hey."

"So, why are here," Dave asked.

"The same reason a lot of guys go to a bar. To drown my sorrows," Blaine said, "You?"

"I like the atmosphere," Dave said, shrugging his shoulder as he glances down at his beer, "this place has for the longest of time been a safe haven for me."

Blaine nodded his head, "That must be nice after…"

"It is," Dave said, cutting him off, "I don't see how someone like you have any issues in life to drown your sorrows. You get everything handed to you on a silver platter and if that doesn't make you happy at least you have Kurt, the greatest guy that ever walked and breathed in this town. I heard he is in New York."

"We broke up," Blaine said.

"Distance got to you guys," Dave asked.

Blaine hesitated, "I cheated." Dave's mouth fell open.

"You what?"

"I cheated."

"God, Kurt deserves better than you," Dave said before taking a long drink of his beer.

Blaine stared at him confused, "what does that mean?"

"It's Kurt," Dave said, "He is one the most sexiest, most courageous and gutsiest, kindest guys ever. He is so full of passion and strength person ever. He should have someone in his life that loves him with the exact same passion and respect. But then he had you who couldn't give him that."

"That's rich coming from you," Blaine said glaring at Dave, "Weren't you the one that had him changing schools because of bullying. Weren't you the one who threatened to kill him? If he deserves better, it definitely is not you."

Dave's hand tightened around his beer bottle, "Then I guess he deserves better than either of us. I won't be one to argue about that."

"I love Kurt," Blaine said, "I was feeling lonely and he just wasn't there. I needed him."

"So you would have wanted him to drop everything he is doing in New York, give up all his dream and wishes so that he could be at your beck and call," Said Dave staring at Blaine. Blaine gritted his teeth. He could just tell the guy was judging him. Which the guy had some nerve when he used to bully him.

"No, I don't want that," Blaine said, "I was the one who told him that he should go."

Dave stared at him, "Yeah you totally love Kurt."

"What is that supposed to mean," Blaine said standing.

"You could have flied their on weekend and waited a year before being with him again every day. Kurt is worth that wait," Dave told him, "Because if I could have the chance again and have him give me that big smile that can take your breath away. I'd wait a hundred years to put it on his face if he had me wait that long even if that smile is me giving his hand to another guy."

Blaine stared confused, "again?"

"The week before Valentine's day and that night I dressed up in a rented Gorilla suit every Lunch and brought him gifts. I wrote little notes in the cards and bought him little things. It cost me about $700 dollar but well worth the money just to see that smile."

Blaine gritted his teeth and wanted to just punch the guy in the face but Kurt's own words came back to him. Kurt saying that he had temptations and just seeing the look on Dave's face as he talked. Something was making him sick just looking at Dave's eyes when he talked about Kurt. Something about them was similar to the ones Kurt used to give him before it started fading last year, the one that he got when they first met, the one that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"You were one of his temptations," Blaine said staring at him.

Dave side eyed him for a second, "what?"

"When I told him. He said He had temptations to cheat," Blaine said, "You were one of them."

Dave stared ahead before shrugging, "But as you said he deserve better than me. I would gladly walk him down the isle to his perfect guy just to make him happy. Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go." Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip before taking a drink of his beer.

"Why don't you go to him," Blaine asked.

"What?"

"You said so yourself," Blaine said, "If you love someone, let them go. I'm giving him to you."

"It doesn't work that way," Dave said, "He deserves to make the decision of who he dates next. You can't decide that."

"If I had my choice. He'd only date me," Blaine said, "and he would have forgiven me by now for my one mistake. Look, I am telling you to go and give him the choice because you are not even trying to give him that option either. Stop waiting and go get him. I am giving you my fucking approval."

Dave stared, "Why?"

"Because you have the same look in your eyes talking about him as he used to look at me," Blaine said, "and he deserves that and I screwed it all up. Unless you have a reason you can't."

"My schooling is all by computer. I can probably do it," Dave said taking a gulp of his beer before getting up and walking towards the door before turning around, "Hey Blaine. Thanks." Blaine nodded before looking down at his beer and just wanting to cry. It wasn't until he saw a beer get put up in front of him that he looked up at the bartender.

"This ones on the house kid," He said.

Blaine looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Bear cub is one of the babies in the bar. Most of the guys here have a soft spot for him. You giving him hope and pushing him in a direction that you didn't want him to go was good on you," the bar tender said.

"I didn't like it," Blaine grumbled.

"All of the things that you really need to do are not the easiest," he said, "one day you'll understand why."

"I doubt it."

"You'll change your mind."

It wasn't until five years later that he was watching Kurt and Dave walk down the isle and get married that he realized that he made the right choice in telling Dave to go after Kurt again. He hasn't seen a happier Kurt than when Kurt is with Dave. He was glad Kurt found someone special even if his past self had wished it were himself. Then he looked at his boyfriend and thought maybe one day Kurt and Dave will be standing at their wedding or maybe not. Only time will tell.

The End


End file.
